Thor's Watching
by daydise
Summary: What happens when you put 10 people in a house on live TV? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own HTYYD or Big Brother.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome! Who's excited for the new season of Thor's Watching?"<p>

Hiccup really didn't know why he signed up for Thor's Watching. Probably to get some friends. Yeah, he was a bit of a lonely nerd.

He stood, waiting for his cue to walk on stage. He's the first Housemate or 'Viking' to walk into the house. The producers were trying a Viking themed approach this year.

Hiccup fiddled with the bottom of his forest green dress shirt. His brown tie was very uncomfortable on his neck, and his black jeans were really tight. He knew he shouldn't have counted on his father to get him clothes. Hiccup rolled his sleeves up and tapped his shiny new shoes on the floor. It felt like hours since they told him to stand here. It probably was. Finally, he could hear the host, Gobber, call his name. Why that man without two limbs was on TV, was beyond him. The crowd still loved him anyway, probably because he's famous for surviving animal attacks. But he shouldn't talk- he's got no left foot.

"Welcome, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Our very first Viking!"

He walked down the aisle, waving to the crowd. He bit his lip as he high-fived people down the isles. He shot a few smiles to the crowd and jogged down the rest of the aisle. He didn't notice some girls stare at him.

He finally reached Gobber's side, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, Hiccup! Your the son of the president! You've got bucket loads of money, so what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm just looking to be more social," he answered with a grimace. He thought everyone would laugh, but they all 'awed', to his surprise. He smiled sheepishly.

"What made you think you were worthy enough for this show?" Gobber continued, waving his hook hand about. He almost ripped his own suit. Hiccup only just managed to get out of his way.

"Well, I-er. I, um. Well, I... have one foot?" Hiccup stammered. He knew he should've practised his speech more.

"Can you show us?"

"Er, umm.. Sure?" He took off his shoe and showed everyone his prosthetic. Hiccup couldn't comprehend why he would want to see it, and why the crowd cheered.

"Do you have a special someone, Hiccup?"

"Um.. no."

Gobber looked at him and smiled. "Would you like to hear some advice for the lady problem?"

"What?" Hiccup was partly interested.

"Maybe stop being all of... this."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Ah, just kidding!"

The audience laughed along with Gobber, but Hiccup just laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

><p>After a lot of questions, Hiccup could finally walk into the house, but now he was told to call it Berk. He really didn't know why they would change that after years of having a normal house.<p>

Gobber shouted, "We will see more of Hiccup later!" as he walked up the steps to enter Berk. He could faintly hear Gobber yell, "We'll meet our second Viking, after we see Hiccup's reaction to the house!"

All the noise cancelled out as he walked through the front door of the house. His jaw dropped. He stood on a little island surrounded by water. A bridge connected the small island to a bigger island. The islands were enclosed in a room with no roof. He walked slowly across the wooden bridge, and gawked at the wooden houses. There were four houses and a stone building were arranged in a circle. Surrounding the houses was a forest. He followed the path through the trees and into the circle of houses. It was the greenest grass he had ever seen, and there were two giant pillars that were like two giant torches. Not the electric kind, the kind with real fire. Stretched between the two pillars was a banner that said, 'Vikings of Berk!" Hiccup thought that was kind of lame. But nonetheless, he yelled, "This is amazing!"

He walked to the biggest house, which had a sign that said, 'Great Hall'. He guessed it was the living room and walked up the stone stairs, marvelling at the intricate designs craved on the house. He walked into the house and inside it was all modern. White carpet, white leather sofas, glass tables, huge TV's. The walls and ceiling were still made out of wood. There were lanterns that hung from the beams in the ceiling. It was a double story house, and upstairs was the Diary Room.

He walked out and into the next house. Inside was the kitchen and dinning. It was modern too, with wood walls and ceilings. He walked to the fridge and took out a can of coke to drink.

He checked the next two houses, which were both bedrooms with bathrooms.

Last was the stone building with chains held up by poles for a roof. There was a metal gate that acted like a door. He barely managed to pull a lever to open it, and inside was just stone. There were a few more gates to open, but by the looks of it, they were just rooms. One room was filled with equipment.

He walked out and decided he should choose his bed and draw this place.

* * *

><p>Astrid frowned as she waited for the first Housemate to finish looking around the house so she could walk on stage. It took a while, but she had been waiting for hours before the show even started. Still, she felt angry for the Housemate to take so long. She dusted off her white skater skirt with blue flowers printed on it with little golden studs. Astrid straightened her tight sleeveless white crop and fixed her braid. She had to look perfect. Her clicked her blue heels together and hoped that she would be called soon. Finally, Gobber announced her name.<p>

"Make Astrid Hofferson feel welcome!"

She strutted out, waving to the crowd and bending low enough to high-five them. She heard wolf whistles but she was used to it. Astrid ignored them and was relived to be next to Gobber.

"So Astrid, what brings a pretty girl like you to this show?"

"Well, I need the money to go to university, and meet different people."

"So you're in it to win it, eh?"

"Yes, Gobber, I hope to win." The crowd cheered at her answer.

"Is anyone lucky enough to call you their girlfriend?"

"Ah, not yet. I'm still looking for the one. Who knows, he might be in the house!" Astrid smiled. She didn't intend to maybe fall in love with someone but to win, you got to get the crowd to like you.

* * *

><p>When Astrid finally walked up those stairs and into the house, should couldn't have been more relieved. She walked across the bridge and couldn't help bet smile. It was beautiful.<p>

The 20 year-old stopped in tracks when she saw a scrawny boy, with messy auburn hair, sit cross-legged under a banner. He was drawing, and when he looked up emerald green eyes stared into her's.

She walked over to him and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, my name's Astrid Hofferson. What's yours?"

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name's Astrid Hofferson. What's yours?"<p>

Hiccup gulped. The girl- Astrid, had sapphire blue eyes and jungle red lipstick on. Very pretty, so very pretty. Most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He quickly dismissed those thoughts and stood up.

He stuck out his hand to shake her's.

"My name is Hiccup Haddock," he mumbled while looking at his shoes.

"Wait, do you happen to be the son of the president?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah, uh, that's my dad."

* * *

><p>Astrid was angry. She looked at her shoes. Why was he even here? He's got all the money he needs. He's a spoilt brat.<p>

When she looked up, she saw a piece of paper floating down, instead of the scrawny boy. It said, "Thanks, Astrid. I am a brat, aren't I?"

She bit her lip and walked off, feeling slightly put off about saying those thoughts out loud.

* * *

><p>The audience and Gobber were watching what was happening in the house.<p>

"Ooh, Astrid is a little feisty, eh? Who reckons they'll be a couple?" Gobber laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know what Big Brother is, it's a TV show where they put a bunch of people in a house and watch.<strong>

**Reviewwwww x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own HTTYD or Big Brother.**

**Lily is just an OC since I realised that there would be just two girls if I didn't add her.**

* * *

><p>It was the offical day 1 in at Berk. The 10 people on the island were Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Eret, Mildew, Dagur and Lily. The night before was awkward for Astrid and Hiccup. They didn't talk, or look at eachother. At the dinner table, they had to sit together, which wasn't exactly great. Astrid talked about how she was valedictorian and had all these medals for sport. Tuffnut kept smiling. Hiccup kept quiet the whole time.<p>

The guys all stuck to Astrid like moths to light. Astrid only grunted and pushed them out of her way. She really was pissed at herself. She knew she ruined all her chances at the million dollars, all because of that rich ass jerk face. She really wanted to go to university so she wouldn't end up as poor as her parents. She wanted a good life.

Hiccup stayed under the banner and drew. He didn't have anything else to do, really. At least no one bullied him like at school.

'Everyone, to the Great Hall.' It was 'Thor'. Hiccup knew it would be challenge time.

There was a card on the table, and Astrid picked it up to read.

"Your challenge today is for Hiccup and Ruffnut. They will verse eachother. The rest will be given a topic. An example is who is the smartest. They will have to line up in order. Hiccup and Ruffnut will be watching in the Diary Room and they will have to guess what the topic is. They will have no sound. The winner is the person who guesses the most topics. The prize is time in the Sanctuary with another Viking. However, the catch is that the loser will choose who the winner goes with."

Hiccup walked with Ruffnut to the Diary Room. He sighed. He didn't even know what the Sanctuary was and he didn't want to know. If he won, he knew Ruffnut would have to choose. He didn't exactly like anyone in the house at the momment.

They sat in a chair each, and watched the TV screen. There was a buzzer in between their seats. On the screen, the Vikings were lined up. Astrid was at the front and Tuffnut was at the back. Snotlout was second last. Fishlegs was second. Hiccup already knew what it was. The card kind of mentioned the topic.

He pressed the buzzer. "Smartest."

'That's correct, Hiccup,' Thor answered.

Astrid was at the front, always. She smiled when she would get pushed to the front.

Hiccup knew Ruffnut wasn't exactly bright, but why she couldn't guess any was beyond him.

Buzz

"Prettiest."

Buzz

"Most likey to win."

Buzz

"Most athletic."

Astrid was pushed to the back for the last one. She kind of agreed, though. Tuffnut was at the front.

Hiccup was shocked to find Astrid at the back. Tuffnut was at the front. He knew what the topic was, but it really surprised him. Surely Astrid wasn't that sad.

Buzz

"Happiest."

'Correct.'

* * *

><p>Ruffnut wasn't dumb. She knew some topics, too. Alright, she only knew 1.<p>

She could see that Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed whenever he would look at Astrid. She smiled. She knew who she would choose.

When the challenge was over, Ruffnut stood up. "Astrid," she said with a smile, and walked out.

Hiccup really didn't like Ruffnut at the moment. He held his head in his hands and whispered, "Shit."

* * *

><p>When Astrid found out, she nearly strangled Ruffnut. "Ruff! Even though we're friends, I will cut you!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually so sorry for not updating in forever. This is short, I know, and to be honest, it'll take me a while to get my head back in story writing.<strong>


End file.
